


Take Me Away (Somewhere In Neverland)

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the request of my lovely sorrowlicher, inspired by All Time Low's Somewhere in Neverland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away (Somewhere In Neverland)

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my earliest works || it may seems a little rusty but I am proud of it nonetheless

They were both 21 when they first met, in a bar. Freshly graduated from university, freshmen in the society, still clueless about the future. Rent a flat together when they got their first salary. Life at that time was just about have fun, enjoy the last bit of teenage, still dreaming of an adventurous life when was forced to sit in front of a desk and a computer in daytime. Little they knew what is ahead waiting for them, live while they are young was all they knew. They would abruptly ran into shops, asking what year it is and screaming “It worked! ! !” and run out, cheering; or went into crowed elevator and said “I bet you all wondered why you are gathered here” in union. Every Sunday, they would be found in the street coner, in t-shirts with “Life” on it, distributing lemons to everyone walked passed. They were living in the so called teenage dream. Days weren’t easy, they struggled between their works and their dreams- hated their day job yet never dare to quit it. The elder one was more of a dreamer, “One day, we would make enough. Enough for me to take you away- to a place so far away……” He told the younger whenever they had a rough day. Run away was romantic at that time. They would be each other’s Peter Pan, they would run away to a place where no one knows about them, they would start a new life together.

 

The younger one had a habit of handing the elder one the changes he had in his pocket whenever they got home, the elder one simply saved them all in the box by the door, never asking the reason behind. The box they used to put the changes was mega, they always joked about going to Netherland to get marry when they filled the entire box. They were so closed that they didn’t even mind how the others view them - People thought that they were couples, none of them really said anything about it. They just let it be. Their flat mate life lasted for a little more than two years, until the elder suddenly announced one day that he had saved enough, saved enough to finally let him travel the world. The younger didn’t say much about it, he just took the box by the door to the bank later that day- convert the changes into a cheque and handed it to the elder.

 

The day before the elder left, the two of them had a little farewell in the bar they met. They drank, and told each other everything. It was the only time the younger really told his feelings to the elder, the only time he kissed the elder. The elder one was too drunk to remember anything. He had the most crippling hangover ever when he managed to pull himself together to catch the plane.

 

The trip the elder went on was epic, he was fascinated, captivated, enchanted by the exotic places he never heard. A year later, he didn’t come back. He sent the younger one a postcard every time he got to a new place, sometimes a letter with a few photos he took. Soon, three years passed, and the postcards and photo he sent to him were enough to fill the entire living room wall. The younger had also been promoted a couple times, he could afford a much grander place than the flat they lived but he never moved. The only time that the younger ever replied to any of the elder’s postcard was the time when the bar they met closed. He wrote and asked if he would return to have one final drink there. The elder didn’t reply after three weeks, apologizing, he was in the Amazon forest.

 

Another three years slipped away, it was a warm spring day when the younger received a fancy purple envelope. It was from the elder, inside it contained a letter, an invitation and a plane ticket, an invitation to a wedding and a ticket heading to Netherland. The younger still remember his own shaky hands as he took out that letter. The letter was short, asking him to bring his best suit and go, everything was planned.

 

The airport was crowded with people, filled with joyful cries and tears shed for their departure of their love ones. The younger felt outcast. He wasn’t particularly feeling anything- no happiness, no sadness, just a clam, clam shell dragging his suitcase though people.

 

“’Kevin!” The younger wasn’t particularly focusing his sight on anything when he bumped into the embrace of a pair of strong arms. “Oh god, finally!”

 

The elder held him a little too tight, “That’s alright, Kiseop. Yeah, I am finally here……”

 

They stayed in the same hotel room that night, exactly like the time when they shared the same flat. They talked for hours and hours, mostly Kiseop telling Kevin about his adventure They talked about almost everything- everything except the wedding. Kiseop didn’t mention it and Kevin didn’t asked.

 

~

 

“So where’s the lucky girl?” Kevin asked as he push opened the chapel’s door. He saw Kiseop flashing his gorgeous smile at the end of the empty idles.

 

Kiseop kept his goofy smile until Kevin reached the end of the carpet, “There won’t be any lucky girl……”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Because the one I am going to marry is……” Kiseop paused, reached for a red velvet box from his pocket, single-kneel keeling and opened the box. “Kevin Wu, would you marry me?”

 

~

The younger boy had waited long enough, and finally, the elder came to take him away.


End file.
